


How You Get The Girl(s)

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based The Taylor Swift Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Huffing out in disgust, Carmilla once again moved to try and brush away the tangled black locks dripping into her vision. Emphasis on the word try. For the second she pulled her hand back, the soaked tresses returned upon their attack of sticking to her neck and face.

The feeling was not at all pleasant and slowly driving her insane.

Never mind even being part feline, the vampire had never liked the rain. Even before she was turned, she despised the feeling of dirty sky water ruining her appearance. 

So. Many. Ruined. Ballgowns.

Also there was no upside to its effects upon her body! Makeup would run, hair would frizz, and above all it made her feel wet...and not in the good way.

Now the sound of rain? Lovely. The look of it falling, but not hitting her body? Totally fine. Having it dry up and crack her leather pants and countless jackets? No. Having it make Danny smell like a wet dog for 24 hours even with a proper shower? Hell no.

Suddenly thinking of the red head, Carmilla was reminded as to why she had even gone out in the first place.

Her girlfriends.

Laura had warned her of the oncoming downpour early that morning, but of course she hadn't thought borrowing the tiny girl's yellow rain coat was really necessary. Or wanted because come on, yellow with her outfits? She would rather have to revive and re-kill mother dearest.

Well of course the rain had come out of nowhere after she had exited the store front and instantly soaked her to the bone. 

There were far too many people inside for her to stop and go in a puff of smoke, and Laura and Danny made it very clear "using your speed to trick security and steal things" was apparently morally wrong.

So she acted like any other self respecting human college student and speed walked out of the grocery store/clinic with her head held high. The package of PAID for chocolate chip cookies, hot cocoa, Red Bulls, Gatorade, beef jerky, and B negative all safely cradled inside of plastic bags. 

The annoyance filled scowling soon followed after.

The immense amount of traffic cameras watching her meant she couldn't vanish back home. The last thing she needed was another close call with some "totally not monster hunters at all" police officers being called in for a particularly hard to explain second of camera footage showing a college student going up in black fog. 

God knows Laura's videos almost got her staked three times now by large mythical killer badge wearing meat heads. Though it wasnt so much the fighting that bothered her, but the inevitable disposing after.

So instead of having to physically escort another slayer towards a foreign region, because murdering was "immoral", Carmilla swallowed her pride and began the short run back to Silas. 

Naturally her once immaculate waves became something close to an oil spill. Worse more so, even her shoes ended up being flooded along with the rest of her clothes. Meaning she had to hear the maddening rhythm of drips against her face along with the squishing of her good boots. 

Her VERY EXPENSIVE boots.

Finally reaching her dorm room, she pushed open the wooden barrier with a small smile. Already hearing her girlfriends' combined laughter coming from the other side.

"Hey babe we- OH MY GOD CARM?!"

Danny was up first one to stand, and with one single step across the floor she was beside her girlfriend. An almost Perry like amount of worry clouding her face. Laura wasn't far behind, though she looked a tad more scolding than concerned.

"I told you to bring a jacket out today! Holy crap you look like your freezing?!"

Smiling sincerely at the smaller girl, Carmilla simply threw their groceries over into her bedside and moved to peck both her girlfriends' lips.

"The cold never bothered me cupcake. Danny I swear to god if you start singing Let It Go I will lock you outside."

With a pout the tallest of the trio poked the drenched vampire playfully, before moving to ruffle her already ruined hair.

"DANNY-"

"I recall last time you shouted like that, it sounding far more pleasurable."

the brunette swatted at the redhead and smirked. However before the Summer Society leader could even think to retreat, her girlfriend had lunged forward to wrap her arms around her waist. Effortlessly lifting the amazon into a spinning hug while simultaneously soaking her as well. Luckily her movements didn't result in a thud of head meeting ceiling like last time.

"CARMILLA put me down!"

"What was that? I can't hear you all the way up there."

As the two began to 'wrestle' while laughing at how misshapen they could make one another's hair, Laura had tip toed over to the forgotten about bags. Quickly investigating on the contents inside.

"Carmilla Karnstein!"

The two on the floor both looked up to see a very pissed off looking tiny gay standing with a pack of cookies in her hands.

"For the sake of not smacking you upside the head, please tell me you didnt walk all the way to the store to get me and Danny unnecessary treats for no reason!"

The redheaded girl's eyes widened as she removed herself and peered inside the plastic bags to see, yes her broody girlfriend had in fact trudged through the rain for what seemed to be Laura and herself's favorite snacks. All things they may or may not have mentioned this morning to be craving.

The vampire had the decency to appear sheepish.

"It wasn't a big deal, a quick run into the village and not one torch lit riot. I like to consider that a success."

"You could have caught a cold!"

"Nice try shortstack, you know I don't get sick."

"It's still freezing out!"

"The cold- shut it Lawrence- the cold doesnt bother me. Relax." 

Moving to pull her smallest girlfriend into a tight hug, Carmilla smiled so brightly that Danny had to match the look from only a glance. Besides Danny really wasn't one to turn down a smile coming from someone who had brought her jerky.

"See cupcake? We're all fine. And I even have the receipt to prove I paid!"


	2. Say I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO TOODRUNKTOFINDANURL FOR THE INSPIRATION

Hearing another weak sniffle come from across the room, Carmilla moved to smack her head backwards for what felt like the 9 billionth time. She hoped that maybe if she slammed against the bookshelf enough times her hearing would be impaired enough to ignore the pitiful sounds coming from her girlfriend. 

So far no such luck.

"..Mpp...ffhhm..."

"Unless you lift your head Clifford, I'm not going to be able to understand you."

That was a a lie. Of course she could hear what the redhead was mumbling, heightened senses did have their usual perks, and Danny probably figured this as well. However the vampire was in no mood to allow the pity party card to be played today. 

She had comforted the amazon every day this week, but god damn it those puppy eyes had run their last course!

"Mmmmpphhh....carrrrmmm"

...At least until she was done 'editing' her latest project.

Making another sharp red cross over the false information, Carmilla narrowed her eyes. She was TRYING to be somewhat productive while Laura was away, but somehow Danny was making even the simplest of tasks painfully difficult to accomplish without instantly wanting to go snuggle up against.

Stupidly cute girlfriends.

"Danny..."

An unintelligible groan from the bundle of quilts responded.

"Danny."

Again. Nothing. If this kept up, her tallest girlfriend was going to end up with a particularly large book flying towards her side of the room.

"Danielle Lawrence I swear to god..."

"...I can't help it. I miss her too much."

Rolling her eyes, Carmilla moved to place down her red marker and Laura's American History text book. Correcting the faults of modern teaching could wait it seemed.

"I miss her too, but my god Xena it's only been six days."

"Feels like six months."

"You've been like this since day one though?"

"Holidays are hard when we aren't all in one place!"

With a sigh, the brunette stood from her own side of the room, and made her way over to flop besides the outrageous amount of pillows and summer society blankets that had been laid on Laura's bed. 

All of which were currently nestled around a very pouty redhead.

Carmilla couldn't deny that there was some truth to her tallest girlfriend's claim. The holidays usually were hard for everyone in their tiny family. Perry and Laf would head home, as was the package deal with those two. Kirsh would take Betty with him everywhere, or except for the times when it worked vice versa and her followed her like a lost dog.

Never Danny and Carmilla though. Danny always stayed because she had nothing to go back to. Having grown up in foster care and gotten a full ride all on her own, holidays tended to be an extreme sore spot. Though the motherless and brotherless vampire seemed to hold identical malice as well.

The most bitter sweet fact of all though was that almost ALL of Silas left for the larger holidays, which meant free campus reign...and by all of Silas that included Laura.

"She'll be back tomorrow Dan."

"Too long."

"Well she did offer for us to come-"

"Hi Mr. Hollis I'm Danny one of the two girls dating your daughter. This is Carmilla the over 300 year old vampire who is the 2/3."

Again the red head had a hard to fight point.

"Come on Red, is it that bad just being stuck here with me?"

Carmilla had spoken in a somewhat joking matter hoping to lighten the sudden solemn, but Danny knew better then to assume there wasn't underlying hurt feelings beneath the snark. God knows she had made that mistake once before, and the guilt still ate away at her to this day.

Sitting herself up to wrap the vampire in a fluffy bear hug, the taller of the two girls moved to snuggle in close and press a small peck against the other's pale cheek.

"You know I love you just as much as Laura...but..."

"It's better when we're all together."

Smiling slightly, Carmilla allowed herself to be cuddled with. 

"She'll be back tomorrow alight? Then we get two full weeks of cuddles and romantic crap. Think you can manage Amazon?"

It was very rarely she could have these small moments with her more athletic love, but she loved them all the same.

"Yeah I guess...It's a good thing too. When Laura cuddles she doesn't feel like ice."

"How do you manage to always ruin the moment?"

Danny snickered slightly and leaned over to kiss the now scowling brunette. Which of course lead to one of them leaning in farther. And then tongue.

However before their little improv make out session could escalate any farther, an amused giggle sounded from the door way.

"If you two keep this up, am I going to have to go buy new sheets again?"

Two shocked faces snapped upwards. 

Laura, in all her adorable glory stood at the entrance of the dorm holding her suitcase and a fresh case of chocolate chip cookies. A whole day early it seemed.

"Well don't just lay there! Can't I get a hug?" 

Carmilla was first to move, pulling her tiniest gay into a tight embrace. Danny wasn't far behind, though it did take her a moment to untangle her legs from her previous I-miss-Laura-fort she had made. However the second she was free, the taller girl was crushing them both.

"What are you doing back so soon cupcake?"

"I asked to come back a day early. I told my dad that I had a lot of stuff to 'get back on top of' at school."

With a frown, Danny pulled back slightly.

"I didn't assign you anything, what'd you have to get on?"

"Never said it was homework. But I also never said it wasn't my two girlfriend's either."

It took half a second for the vampire to connect the dots and when she did she practically fell over with her laughter. The red head was a little slower to catch the hint, but soon enough her face nearly matched her hair.

"You're both insufferable."

"Relax Xena! You weren't so against something along the same lines a few minutes ago on shortstack's bed."

"I was not even-"

Sensing the impending cat fight, Laura moved to pull herself back enough to plant a small kiss on both her girlfriend's cheeks and hold her body between them both. 

"No fighting in front of the viewers!"

Both girls froze completely, as the smallest girl began to move towards her still running camera. Danny's eyes became nearly as wide as saucers, while Carmilla's jaw fell slack.

"YOU KEPT THE CAMERA RUNNING THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"Of course Danny! What if some new threat happened while I was away!"

Clicking by to check the latest footage, Laura was about to comment on how adorable Danny had been acting in her absence, when a very interesting piece of recording jumped at her.

"You-...Carmilla? Why were you going through my text books?"

The vampire had the good enough sense to take a step behind Danny as Laura rushed up to grab her discarded class supplies. Scratch that, discarded 'edited' supplies.

"Carmilla?! WHY ARE THEIR RED CROSSES OVER EVERYTHING?!"

"It was historically incorrect!"


	3. Remind Me How It Use To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Part

Tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear, Danny blew a few strands skyward as she rinsed off the last of the dishes. Since she was on clean up duty for today, it shouldn't be long until she heard the sound of screaming coming from the other room.

"CARMILLA! You can't tickle me that's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war sweetheart!"

Despite even years of experience, Laura never seemed to learn that when it came to sparring with Carmilla, she was going to play dirty.

Drying her hands on a nearby rag, the 22 year old looking woman turned to glance at the window sill nearby. The sun was just setting, and the image was truthfully breathtaking from the house's position on the mountain side. However that wasn't what drew her attention.

Their summer home held a large portion of photos taken from over the years, and Danny had seen them all multiple times. But the feelings they were able to resurface always felt fresh and new. Especially on nights when her blue eyes managed to drift from frame to frame.

The first year they had bought their new home. The smiles Perry had managed to capture on all of their faces as Carmilla held both of her girlfriends in her arms. Feet a good foot off the ground, while Laf gave a cheesy thumbs up in the background.

The winter Laura had managed to force them all outside for a Christmas s'mores feast. inviting all their closest friends to bring along their kids for a night of stargazing. Which of course ended up with one of the children accidentally taking a picture of Danny, Laura, Laf, Kirsh, and Perry trying to extinguish a fire demon that had sprouted nearby. While in the background, of course, Carmilla and Betty laughed their asses off with the Perry family's twin boys.

The last picture the group had managed to take together, before time seemed to outrun even the most hardcore duo. All five of them, smiling happily st the top of the Empire State Building. The last trip they had ever taken as a full team...even though three of the five looked no different from their college selves.

All of the bright smiles and candid mishaps held a story. Not one of them was framed without reason. 

Danny dropped her gaze to look out at the ever changing world again. She missed her friends. She missed the adventures they had taken before having to constantly move around from home to home. Sometimes she even missed the feeling of aging along side them.

But she never regretted her choice, and neither did Laura. They knew the consequences that would come with immorality. But they also knew of the benefits.

Endless travels. Houses all over the world. Being able to protect their past friend's children and grandchildren for as long as they pleased.

It all seemed like a nightmare/dream depending on who you asked. But when she paused long enough to really think about how many decades had run over them all like nothing more then water, the tallest girl knew where her real reasoning lied.

"Danny come help! I swear to god Carm is the biggest cheater ev- CARMILLA!"

Smiling softly at the sound of a rather large crash, the red head moved to head towards the living room. where she would undoubtedly find her undead wives.

"If either of you broke my coffee table again I swear-!"

The best reason any of them had for wanting to live forever...was that they'd never be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! Be sure to let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
